Eight Seconds
by AndyHood
Summary: Modern Rodeo AU.Eight seconds is a blink of an eye for most people. But for some people eight seconds can stretch on for a life time. In that short of time a persons life can change. For a bull rider these eight seconds can mean triumph and victory, in other cases nothing but disappointment and pain. Female Bilbo/Thorin pairing, the quest is one big rodeo circuit.
1. Chapter 1

Eight seconds is a blink of an eye for most people. But for some people eight seconds can stretch on for a life time. In that short of time a person's life can change. For a bull rider these eight seconds can mean triumph and victory, in other cases nothing but disappointment and pain. This is the story of a bull rider and a barrel rider, their triumph, their love, and their loss.

_*Beep Beep*_

Bilba Baggins groaned as she slapped her hand on the sleep button. She had just had the strangest dream about a mountain and a dragon. Glaring at her clock that was cheerily saying 6:30 in the morning, she wanted nothing more than to curl up and go back to sleep. But she could already hear the cattle bellowing and Myrtle neighing. She shivered as she rolled out of her cocoon of blankets and pulled on a pair of jeans and a long sleeve flannel shirt, before stumbling to the bathroom to throw some cold water in her face. She grimaced at the rat nest her hair was, but just sighed as she grabbed a brush and tried to tame the curls into semblance of order, but soon just gave up and threw it up in a ponytail.

Rubbing her eyes she made her way down the stairs, heading straight into the kitchen and pushing the button on her coffee maker before she grabbed a jacket and headed out the door just as the coffee started to brew. The morning was a little chilly as the sun was hiding from behind the clouds, but she took the time to stretch and take a few deep breaths of the morning air. Bending down she grabbed her pair of gum boots and slipped them on, before heading towards the barn. Bilba was careful as she walked so not to step on the cats that were milling around her feet, demanding to be feed. Opening the feed room, she carefully measured out a scoop of cat food and dumped it just outside the door. Her cats zoomed from under her feet and attacked the food, making it easier for Bilba to fill her two 5 gallon buckets with cattle feed and oats. She headed back outside and emptied the oats in a bowl in the padlock, smiling as Myrtle came up to greet her before turning to eat her oats.

Whistling she headed to the pasture, ignoring the running forms of the 8 feeder calves that came rushing at the sight of the bucket. She had long ago lost the fear of cattle and walked calmly through the bodies to dump the feed into two feeders. The calves crowded around, ignoring Bilba as she made her way back to the fence, frowning at the sight of the pasture. The calves had eaten most of the grass, and it would still be a few days before she could move them to the bottom 20. She would have to feed them a bale of hay to tide them over until she and Hamfast could finish putting up the hot wire down the bottom.

But that would have to wait until after she had her first cup of coffee. She entered the house, breathing deeply the scent of brewed coffee as she made her way to the sink. Washing her hands she grabbed a mug and poured a cup of coffee with just a dab of milk into the mug. Humming she opened the fridge and pulled out a few eggs, scrambled eyes with toast sounded good. She made to grab three when the phone on the wall started to ring. Sighing she closed the door of the fridge and picked up the phone, wondering who in their right mind would call this early in the morning.

"Hello"

"_Bilba how nice it is for you to pick up the phone, the last few times I've called all I've gotten was the machine" _came the snarky voice of Lobelia Sackville-Baggins. Bilba resisted the urge to cut the phone line to escape the following conversation.

"Why Lobelia, I'm sorry to have missed your calls," She was also sorry she didn't let the machine pick up this call. "I've been a tad busy helping Hamfast work the ground for planting." Bilba regretted the words as soon as they were out of her mouth.

"_So you're having Hamfast work your ground again this year. Otho was just in the fields yesterday, if we had more ground to work he would be right back out there today."_

Bilba knew were the conversation was heading, and wasn't going to go down that particular road today. "I'm sorry Lobelia, but some ones at the door, it's been nice talking to you good-bye" she said very quickly and as polite as she could before she hung up the phone before Lobelia could say another word.

Suddenly she didn't feel hungry anymore. Draining her cup of coffee, she stalked back outside, heading for the tractor. She had sold most of the larger equipment to Hamfast, but she still had a few pieces of machinery around the farm. She climbed on top of her 4020 John Deere and headed out to the pasture with a hay bale on the back loader. The calves began to follow her hungrily as she made her way into the pasture with the hay bale. Maneuvering around she managed to drop the hay bale into a hay ring. She barely had time to get out of the way before the calves began to tear into the bale.

She stayed on the tractor for the rest of the morning, grinding corn and moving hay bales for easy access for the coming weeks. She was parking the tractor back to it place when she was startled at the sound of a horn honking. She watched frowning from on top of the tractor as she watched a silver car pull up into her drive way, if it was Lobelia coming in person to subtlety making hints that she should kick the Gamgee's off the land and rent it to Otho, like she had done last time Bilba had hung up she was going to do something she wouldn't regret. It was slightly better than three years ago when a court decided to side with Bilba and let her keep the family farm instead of letting Lobelia take it from her, since her Mother hadn't left a will and her Fathers had named her Mother as beneficiary, neither had expected to die so young.

Her frowned deepened when she saw who got out of the car, a tall man in a grey suit with a long grey beard. "Gandalf" she muttered as she turned off the tractor and swung off of it. She almost wished it was Lobelia after all, she had learned at an early age that when Gandalf showed up unexpectedly something bad would follow. She forced her mouth into a pleasant smile as she walked up to him, taking off her work gloves.

"Good morning Gandalf"

Gandalf raised one bushy grey eyebrow. ""Do you wish me a good morning, or mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not; or that you feel good this morning; or that it is a morning to be good on?"

"I mean that it was a good morning until you showed up Gandalf," she said a bit rudely, not in the mood to play his riddles. "What do you want?"

Gandalf just smiled, though the twinkle in his eye was gone. "I'm looking for someone to ride in a circuit."

Bilba froze, the sounds of a horse screaming, and a dog barking echoed in her ears. She turned to look at Gandalf, "No Gandalf" she said in a trembling voice. "Try my cousins, they would be happy to help." She tried to retreat, "I've got chores to do, but it was nice to see you again."

"Bilba you act like I'm some salesman selling insurance at the door, will you at least hear me out?" asked Gandalf as he walked after her.

Bilba slowly turned back to Gandalf, "I left that life long ago Gandalf and I'm not going back to it. If you ever want to talk about other things you're welcome to come to dinner, but I'm not going back to the rodeo, I'm not my Mother Gandalf. I will not go back to that life."

She missed the calculating look in Gandalf's eyes before he nodded. "Perhaps within the next few days I'll take you up on that offer. It would be nice to catch up on old times."

Bilba smiled and nodded, "Yes it would, so I should expect you later this week?"

"Indeed, now I must be off, I will see you soon my dear" said Gandalf as he headed back to his car. Glad to see Bilba heading inside after saying her farewells, Gandalf chuckled as he drove to the end of the lane. "Sooner then you realize." Stopping beside the sign at the edge of the drive that said Bag End, Gandalf set a sign next to it, chuckling he pulled off onto the highway he had a few phone calls to make.


	2. Chapter 2

Bilba tried to salvage the rest of the day, her happy mood of dis-morning leaving her entirely. Hamfast seemed to notice this and didn't try to make idle conversation while he helped her stretch hot wire on the lower twenty. The chore helped Bilba work out her frustration at Lobelia and Gandalf as she used this anger on the post digger, using her weight to bring the metal tube down. By the time they went back to the farm, Bilba had a nice burn that came from a hard day's work.

"We'll finish up the rest tomorrow, Hamfast, tell Bell and the children hi for me" she said as she wished Hamfast a good evening.

"You sure you don't want to come down for supper?" asked Hamfast, "Bell would love to have you, and the kids would be happy to see you again."

Bilba smiled at the thought of Hamfast's five children, who more often than not called her Aunty Bilba, but she politely declined. "Not tonight Ham, I have a bath tub that is calling me, than I think I'll end up curled in front of the fire place with a good book, maybe later this week."

Hamfast just smiled and waved good-bye as he got into his truck and drove home leaving Bilba all alone. Sighing slightly he headed into her quiet house. It was hard to remember when the house used to be so full of laughter, but now she glided around it like a ghost. After her mother's accident she had tried to make a lot of noise to fill the house afraid of the silence, now it wrapped around her like an old friend. The pictures on the wall were the only evidence that the house used to have more than one person in it.

She found herself running a hand along the wall as she walked to the bathroom, Gandalf's words echoing in her head. A part of her longed to join Gandalf on this Circuit that he had mentioned, but her heart wouldn't allow her to make that mistake again. With these thoughts running through her mind she couldn't enjoy her bath and got out quickly. Seeing no point in getting dressed up again, she slipped into her night cloths of gym shorts and an extra-large t-shirt that hung like a dress on her. As evening began to fall the air had gotten chiller, winter still hanging on. She went into the living room with the fireplace and quickly started a merry fire; she grabbed one of the many quilts that she had lying around and wrapped it around herself. She snuggled deeper into her cover as she watched the flames leap and dance around, she considered getting up and making something but she was too comfortable to move. She started to doze on the couch when she was jolted awake by a pounding on her door. Her eyes flew up to the clock, the time of 6:00 peered down at her. She quickly stood up when the pounding started again, she untangled herself from her blankets and headed to the front door, wondering who it was. It was a Tuesday night and Hamfast would have called before he just came over, and if it was family they would have just come in, unless it was Lobelia.

With that in mind, Bilba cautiously opened the door halfway, keeping a firm grip on the door and making her body block off the rest. She startled at who was on the other side. The man was easily six feet tall, his head was completely bald, while his face was covered in a beard that came to his chest. He was wearing a gray plaid button down shirt, sleeves rolled up to the elbows, and the bared skin was covered in tattoos. His mouth was set in a frown as he looked down at her.

"Are you Bilba Baggins?" he asked, peering down at the woman, who was looking at him in shock, she seemed to recover quite quickly as she nodded.

"Yes, I am and who are you?" she asked politely not budging the door an inch.

"Dwalin Fundinson, at your service" said the man, bowing his bald head at the woman in lieu of a hand shake. Dwalin was hiding his shock at the sight of this woman. She could barely be over five feet tall, with a petite form. She was dressed in a pair of sport shorts and a loose fitting t-shirt, her hair, which he would call bronze, was in a ponytail. She was looking at him suspiciously; her hand gripped the door hard as her knuckles turned white.

Bilba nodded back but still didn't budge even though Dwalin was looking expectantly at her, with annoyance beginning to show on his face. Bilba calmly looked him in the face, "If you don't mind my asking, but what is your business on my farm Mr. Fundinson?

Dwalin looked at her confused, hadn't Gandalf explained anything to this woman. "Gandalf sent me."

"Gandalf sent you?" When Dwalin nodded again watching with enjoyment as Bilba's face slowly began to get red, Bilba swore much to his amusement, he liked this small woman's spunk, it wasn't often that someone wasn't intimidated by his size and looks.

"That sneaky bastard," she muttered, opening the door wide for Dwalin to enter. "Please come in then, and maybe you can explain what is going on." She was about to shut the door when she heard a truck come turning down her lane, she leaned out and took in the strange truck heading towards her house. "Friends of yours" she called over her shoulder. Dwalin stopped his inspection of the house to return to her side and glance out the open door to the truck that had come to stop next to his.

He smiled as he caught sight of who was driving. "Aye lassie, that would be my brother Balin."

Bilba upon hearing that this man was Dwalin's brother expected another tall, bald, and tattoo person. She could tell as he exited the truck that he was shorter than his brother. His hair was completely white, although he didn't appear to be old enough for it. Also like his brother he had a beard, as white as his hair, though his was shorter coming only about an inch or two off his chin. He paused beside his truck and Bilba was surprised as two children came crawling out from the other side. Bilba face morphed into a soft smile as she looked at the two boys, she had a big soft spot for children.

"Mister Dwalin" cried the younger of the two boys, his messy brown hair flying back as he launched himself onto the older man. Following behind him was an older boy with blond hair that also launched himself on top of Dwalin much to Bilba's amusement. It took a clearing of someone's throat to tear her eyes off of the sight and turn towards the last man in the group.

"Evening Ms. Baggins, I am Balin Fundinson" said the man holding out his hand. She could see wisdom and kindness in his brown eyes. As she shook his hand, she couldn't help but compare him to her grandfather Took, he had the same air about him as this Balin did, a grandfatherly feel.

"Evening Mr. Fundinson, please come in" she said politely opening the door fully to allow the men folk inside her home. She was glad to see that the boys had been taught to wipe there feet before entering her home, though she couldn't say that for the older to men. It was only after a pointed glare that rekindled her anger, they took the hint and wiped there feet before venturing further into the house. Balin managed to keep a firm grip on the two boys, making sure that they didn't run off.

"Ms. Baggins, allow me to introduce my cousins,this is Fili, and this is Kili Durin," introduced Balin his hands firm on the boys shoulders. Bilba's anger fizzled as she looked at the boys, it was no fair that she could never be angry when there were children about. Smiling she leaned down and offered her hand.

"Nice to meet you Fili, Kili, I'm Bilba Baggins"

Kili looked up at her with eyes that reminded her to much of her Took cousins. "Nice to meet you Ms. Boggins" he said sweetly. Balin sighed slightly shaking his head, he opened his mouth to apologize to their host but stopped at the smile on her face.

"None of that now, you can call me Bilba" she said gently, "Do you boys want to know a secret?"

Fili and Kili shared a look briefly before nodding eagerly, latching onto her hands she lead them into the kitchen, the Fundinsons could hear her voice as she revealed the secret. "There's seems to be a jar in my kitchen that is full of cookies, but you can't tell anyone which jar it is or a cookie monster will eat them all."

Balin chuckled at the look of loss on his brother's face as he realized he would be missing out on cookies. Dwalin pouted at him for a moment before grinning. "I see you were the ones to bring the twin terrors," chuckled Dwalin, sharing a look with Balin.

"Yes, I wanted them to get something to eat while its hot," Balin chuckling along with Dwalin. "Knowing Thorin, he'll get lost on some back road a few times before finding his way here, I just hope the others get here soon" Both were too busy chuckling that they missed their host pausing in the doorway to her living room as she gave the boys permission to watch her T.V.

Fortunately neither missed how she rounded on them, "Excuse me, did you say you're expecting more people to show up at my house?!" demanded Bilba her eyes flashing.

Balin and Dwalin looked at each other, and slowly nodded "Yes lass, didn't Gandalf tell you we were coming?"

"No that sorry old codger didn't, how many am I to expect?" demanded Bilba with her hands on her hips, staring down Dwalin and Balin despite the height difference. Fili and Kili were ignoring them sitting in front of the television munching the cookies that Bilba had given them.

Balin cleared his throat gently, "There will be ten more showing up, along with us four, so fourteen in all."

Bilba's eyes narrowed, "They are expecting supper I take it?"

Balin nodded hesitantly, "Yes, that is what Gandalf told us when he called us this afternoon."

Bilba closed her eyes and breathed deep through her nose trying to calm down before she opened her eyes again. Dwalin and Balin had the decency to look sorry, but Bilba had no time for that. She had fourteen guest that would be showing up soon and she had a feeling they would be bringing their appetites. Without a backwards glance she swept into her kitchen, turning on her oven to pre-heat, before taking in what she had in her cupboard.

She was immensely grateful she had just went to the grocery store the day before, she grabbed what she needed and laid it out on the table. She was going to cook a proper homemade meal. She then went to her freezers, grabbing a couple bags of chicken and the two pans of lasagna she had made then froze. Returning back to the kitchen she was surprised to see Dwalin and Balin still standing there, shoeing them out of the kitchen she began to work, though neither went far as they watched her work around the kitchen.

She ignored them as she threw the chickens in a bowl, running hot water over them to de-thaw. She grabbed the pot roast she had dethawing in the fridge and put it into a pot, pouring in a half a litter of coke and making sure to rub it down with a BBQ rub. Next she went to her basement and gathered a bucket of potatoes, while also grabbing a few jars of fruit. Grabbing a knife, she skillfully began to peal the mountain of potatoes.

Bilba was glad she had thrown more than one dinner for her family, otherwise cooking for fourteen would have been a challenge, but it was nothing compared with cooking for close to thirty as was the case with the Took family. She was a whirl, making Balin and Dwalin astonished as they watched from the doorway as she went here and there seasoning, peeling, and frying. The house was soon a mixture of smells from fried chicken, lasagna, roast, potatoes, and fresh rolls. Bilba was thankful that when her father had redone the kitchen he had installed two ovens, one regular one and a smaller one that was installed in the wall. The smaller one was where she deposited the cooked products to keep them warm.

She instructed Balin and Dwalin where they could find folding tables and chairs to add to her dining room table. So when the clock struck seven thirty, came around Bilba had the food prepared, the excess dishes washed, and the dining room set, she had even managed to sneak upstairs and change out of her night where and into some jeans and a sweatshirt. When she returned, she made work of her wooden spoon, slapping Dwalin's hand away from trying to sneak food away. Balin had to snicker at his brother sitting in the living room, nursing his red knuckles. He was impressed at this Ms. Baggins that had made what looked and smelled like a wonderful dinner in just a few hours despite how it was clear she was not expecting them. He was almost looking forward to the conformation between her and Gandalf; it was promising to be a good one if the lasses mumbling was taken into account. It would serve the older man right to throw the Company at this girl without any warning, especially if Thorin proved to be difficult about the whole thing.

He looked again at the pictures that adored the wall, most showed what he guessed as child Bilba riding horses with an older woman and sometimes a man that Balin believed to be her mother and father. Most were of a young Bilba, with only a few of a teenager Bilba and then they stopped. There was no pictures of Bilba recently, none with a husband, or children and as Balin looked around the house it appeared Bilba lived here all by herself. He paused when he heard the voices of his young charges and glanced through the doorway to see the boys standing in front of their host.

"Can we have one more cookie Bilba, please?" asked Fili, doing his best doe eyes, while Kili did his best puppy eyes. Balin didn't even have to see his face to know what he was doing, he had seen those Durin blue eyes work their charm before, and Kili's brown ones resembled a kicked puppy when he turned them onto the intended victim. Though Bilba didn't seem to have children of her own, she seemed to have a lot of experience with young ones with the way she handled them. He could see the laughter in her eyes as she looked down at them with her hands on her hips.

"I will split one between you, I don't want you to ruin your appetite before you've had supper." Bilba laughed out loud as the boys clutched at her legs thanking her over and over again, Bilba just smiled and crab walked back to the kitchen as the boys refused to let go. As she reached the canister that held the cookies she heard a slight movement behind her. Glaring over her shoulder she watched Dwalin looked hungrily at the canister as she lifted a chocolate cookie out of it and broke it in half giving each boy half. Bilba had seen the look on Dwalin's face on many other people faces and she knew that her cookies wouldn't be safe. She jumped slightly when there came a pounding from her front door.

"That would the door lass" pointed out Dwalin as he leaned against the doorway, eyeing the canister that she had pulled the cookie from, confident that he would be able to liberate a few cookies while she went to answer it without being smacked by a wooden spoon. Bilba couldn't help the smirk that spread across her face as she eyed him.

"Oh I heard it" she said sweetly, wiping her hands she made her way towards to door, making sure to grab the canister of cookies as she made her way out of the kitchen. She savored the look on Dwalin's face as his eyes followed the cookie canister, realizing his plan wouldn't quite work. Her smirk vanished as she reached the front door and opened it barely avoiding becoming a pancake as a pile of men fell into her doorway. She took in the pile of plaid that now decorated her front hallway before her gaze fell on the only person that hadn't fallen. She literaly growled as she stepped over the fallen bodies with a polite 'excuse me' before she grabbed Gandalf by his grey beard and pulled the door shut behind her.

"You have a lot of explaining to do you old coot, why in the hell is my house being invade by a bunch of men!" she demanded, anger rolling off of her in waves though she kept her voice down. "This is not what I meant when I invited you over for supper later this week and when I invited you I'm pretty sure I didn't tell you to bring fourteen extra guests with you. What is wrong with you! Sending such a number without even a warning! What if I hadn't enough food on hand! You're lucky that a few members of this group arrived an hour and a half early and was able to explain to me that I was expected to have supper ready for fourteen men or else it would have just been peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for the lot of them." At the end of each sentence Bilba tugged Gandalf's beard lower and lower until Gandalf's face was level with hers.

"Now Bilba if you would just let me explain," started Gandalf from his hunched position. Bilba looked so much like her mother in that moment that it wasn't funny, and an angry Belladonna wasn't someone you trifled with and it would seem that her daughter had inherited her temper as Bilba's face turned a lovely shade of red.

"Don't Gandalf, just don't I'm not in the mood for when you explain things and by the end you have explained nothing. Is this about the Circuit you mentioned?"

Gandalf looked like he wanted to deny this but he sighed defeatedly and shook his head as much as he could with his beard still firmly clutched in Bilba's fist. "Yes my dear it is"

She released his beard, much to his relief, her eyes were hard as she looked up at him. "I told you Gandalf, no! I will feed this group but after that I want them gone" she said throwing her free hand in the air. Gandalf chose to retreat a few steps, his hand coming to rub at his chin the other leaning on his cane.

"That is all I can ask, except one thing. Why do you have a canister under your arm?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye.

Bilba scowled at him, "I have to protect my cookies from that Dwalin Fundinson, I saw him eyeing it when I gave those boys some and I already had to smack his hand when he tried to steal food before it was served."

Gandalf let out a chuckle, "Wise choice, Dwalin is rather found of his sweets."

Bilba gave him a small smile as she hugged the canister close before beckoning Gandalf. "We might as well go back in, who knows what a bunch of men is doing to my clean house and who knows they could be as bad as the Tooks and have half the supper eaten already."

"If they are anything like the Tooks, then we are indeed having a merry gathering" smiled Gandalf as he followed the young woman back into the house.

Top of Form


	3. Chapter 3

Bilba was glad when she opened her door to her home that the plaid throw rug had picked itself up off the floor. Though she was surprised to see the eight new people still standing in the hallway, and as she and Gandalf walked in they all turned to look at her. In a quick glance Bilba could tell two things, one was that this was the most assorted amount of plaid she had ever seen, and two every man was sporting thick facial hair.

"Bilba let me introduce you to the Company. This is Dori, Nori, and their younger brother Ori River. The brothers Oin and Gloin Groinson. Bifur Broadbeam and his cousins Bofur and Bombur Broadbeam. Company this is Bilba Baggins."

The one named Bofur smiled and stepped forward, Bilba took in the large handlebar moustache and the Cossack with the ear flaps up and couldn't help but smile back at him as he extended his hand. "Nice to meet you lass, nice home you got here."

Bilba shifted the canister and took his hand "Thank-you." She looked at the rest of the group, "It's nice to meet all of you. If you want to make yourselves comfortable in the living room, dinner will be ready in a little bit."

"Will you be needing any help Ms. Baggins" asked the eldest Mr. River, Dori if she remembered right.

Bilba smiled at the man, "No need Mr. River, I have got it covered, if you gentlemen will excuse me."

Slipping past the men she went back to the kitchen, leaving the crowd of men to look after her. Bofur chuckled a little. "Pretty little thing ain't she Bombur" Bombur rolled his eyes but slapped his brother on the back of his head the same time Bifur did.

_Be polite Bofur _signed Bifur _I don't want you insulting our hostess. _

Bofur frowned and rubbed the back of his head grumbling, "I didn't mean no harm, just making an observation. Wonder why she was carrying a canister under her arm."

"Afraid Dwalin is to explain to that" came Balin's voice as he came out a room. "That is Ms. Baggins supply of cookies." Several members of the Company chuckled, Dwalin's love of cookies was well known.

"Ori" called Fili and Kili as they spotted their cousin, "You have got to try some of Bilba's cookies there even better than the ones Dori makes."

Ori looked at the two boys with wide eyes, "Better than Dori's?" he asked in a near whisper afraid that his oldest brother would over hear them.

With mischief in their eyes they began to tow Ori out of the room that was full of men and towards the kitchen were a lot of delicious smells were wafting out.

Bilba had left the group in the living room to set the food on the table, taking inventory at what she had prepared. Lasagna, roast, fried chicken, mashed potatoes and gravy, green beans, slaw, fresh rolls, creamed corn, sweet potatoes with marshmallows, baked beans, a vegetable tray, and apple crisp for desert. All in all it wouldn't be the worst meal, though she still wish Gandalf had given her more time to prepare for this invasion of her home. Back and forth she went through the swinging door that separated her kitchen from her dining room laden down with the food that she had made.

She was making her last trip when Fili and Kili came into the kitchen dragging the third boy Ori with them. "Bilba can Ori have a cookie, he doesn't believe us when we said your cookies were better than Dori's."

"Now boys" she began but Kili came forward and wrapped his tiny arms around her legs looking up at her miserably.

"Please Bilba, if you don't that would mean me and Fee are liars, and were not liars were honorable men."

Liars maybe not, but a blackmailer yes, Bilba found when confronted with this face she couldn't say no to the little extortionist. She held back the little sigh as she looked down at Kili and smoothed the hair off of his face.

"Alright you little scamp, to protect your honor Mister Ori can have a cookie but only if he eats some of the green vegetables that will be for supper." She looked at the other boy as she brought out a cookie from the jar, she reasoned that if he had a cookie before supper, then green food would be in order.

Ori hated green food of any kind, but Ms. Baggins cookie looked really good and he wanted to see if it truly was as good as Dori's. "Okay Ms. Baggins"

Bilba smiled and handed him the cookie, "You can just call me Bilba, Ori dear. Now you better eat that before your brothers come in. Fili, Kili if you would tell everybody that supper is ready."

"Okay Bilba" they cried running out of the room as quick as they could, Bilba smiled and turned back to Ori who had finished his cookie, who looked amazed.

"They are better than Dori's" he whispered as he followed Bilba into the dining room as the men came flooding in. Bilba stood back from the stampede of men counting them as they came in, realizing that they were missing one. She stopped Balin before he could walk past.

"Should we wait for your missing companion?" she asked surprised when Balin chuckled.

"We might be waiting all night Ms. Baggins, Thorin has the habit of getting lost, he will turn up sooner or later"

Bilba nodded and headed to the table, already the men started to dig into the meal. The boys seemed to be waiting for her and as soon as she sat down, Fili and Kili claimed the seats on either side of Bilba. Bilba couldn't help but smile and help them with their plates. She made sure that they got enough food and also some vegetables despite their protests. She almost laughed at Dori's and Nori's face as they watched their younger brother allowed them to put green food on his plate without complaining. Even more surprised as he began to eat it without a word.

As predicted the men folk had brought their appetites, and the supply of food was quickly being decimated. Only Bilba seemed to remember that there was still one man that hadn't arrived yet, and acting quickly she made a plate and set it aside in the kitchen. She took the time as they ate to study the men who had invaded her home. She could see a strong family resemblance between most of the men, except for the Broadbeams. Balin seemed to be the eldest of the group, and Kili the youngest. Most of the men's hands were scarred, telling Bilba of years of hard work and broken hands, though the tattoo's on Dwalin's covered many of the scars. Oin's hands were the least scarred, followed by Bombur. Bombur was quite a large man with his flaming orange beard and hair, she wouldn't call him fat, but he defiantly was barrel chested. Nori's hair was interesting to say the least, it was a fohawk. Bofur was quite noticeable with his hat that he had kept on his head despite being at the dinner table. His cousin was noticeable, his hair mostly black but the front was almost pure white and she could see a hint of a scar underneath it. Dori ate with a refinement, with much better grace then the rest of the men.

Within half an hour all of the food had been eaten, and the men were leaning back in their chairs satisfied.

"That was an excellent, Ms. Baggins" complemented Bombur rubbing his stomach. Bilba smiled and inclined her head gathering the plates from the table, glad she didn't have to worry about leftovers.

"I'm glad you enjoyed Mr. Broadbeam, but this was just a simple meal nothing special. If I had earlier warning I would have made a true Baggins dinner."

"What do you mean by that lass" asked Bofur as he pulled out a pipe and began to chew on the stem.

Balin chuckled, "It would seem that Ms. Baggins didn't know we were coming Bofur, she fixed all of this in a couple of hours."

Dori turned to Gandalf, "Gandalf" he said scandalized, "You didn't tell this young lady that thirteen strange men were coming to her house. It's a wonder she opened the door."

Bilba couldn't help but chuckle as Dori started to scold Gandalf as she took the dirty plates into the kitchen. Eying the apple crisp she put on a pot of coffee and tea and cut the crisp. Dori had quit his scolding it appeared and by the smiles on the other men's faces and the sheepish one on Gandalf it had been a good one. Putting on a slight smile she set down the tray of desert along with the coffee and tea and was prepared to go start on the dishes when three loud knocks echoed in the house.

Gandalf turned to Bilba, "He's here." Bilba felt a little nervous as she followed him to the front porch, Gandalf had sounded so solemn when he announced the last member of the Company had arrived. She stayed in the shadows of the doorway as a man stepped through the opened door. "Thorin how nice of you to finally join us" she heard him say as he stepped back to allow the man in.

"Gandalf, you said this place would be easier to find, I wouldn't have found this place if it wasn't for the sign at the end of the lane" said the stranger in a deep timbre, his voice ringing with authority. The man was almost as tall as Dwalin, and just as broad, with ebony hair that was streaked in gray that fell to his shoulders. A clipped beard and moustache framed his face. A strong nose and blue eyes completed the picture. He wore a dark blue shirt, with black jeans, and it was very nice looking. Bilba would be lying if she said he wasn't attractive.

"Everybody else found it just fine Thorin" said Gandalf, clearly amused. Thorin just scowled and looked around the porch, hanging his coat.

"So where is this girl of yours?" he asked, and Bilba could hear a faint note of disdain in his voice. Gandalf frowned but turned to Bilba motioning her forward.

"Thorin Durin, may I introduce you to your host Ms. Bilba Baggins."

Thorin's eyes swept over her, "So this is the barrel rider you have chosen Gandalf. Tell me Ms. Southeastern or Great Lakes"

Bilba eyed him as he began to circle her, "Excuse me."

"What circuits have you competed in?"

Bilba quirked an eyebrow, "None, though I have competed in a few local rodeo's."

Thorin scoffed, "I thought as much." He turned his back to her and looked Gandalf. "It doesn't even look like she could lift herself up into a saddle, much less ride a horse" insulted Thorin looking down his nose at Bilba. Bilba felt herself puff up, her eyes narrowed.

"I beg your pardon, I have been sitting on the back of horses since I was three. Now if you just came here to insult me you can walk right back out that door!" she snapped. "I don't care who you think you are but this is my house and my land. You will treat me with respect in my own home or you will get the hell out of here. By all rights you and your friends are trespassing on my land as I don't recall ever inviting any of you in the first place."

She watched as the blue eyes seemed to become even more icy, but she didn't back down, and finally this Thorin backed down. Bilba turned her back and went back into the kitchen where she had left the plate, and headed back to the dining room just in time to hear Dwalin tell Thorin that they had eaten all the food.

"Sorry Cuz, but this woman can cook and I guess me and the boys got carried away."

Bilba walked in to see Thorin scowling at his cousin, and she had to wonder if it was his natural facial expression. Clearing her throat she lifted up the plate. "I hope you're hungry, I saved you back a plate."

She set it down on the table and went back to the kitchen without a backward glance, leaving the man to eat in peace. She sighed as she entered the kitchen and took in the pile of dishes that was left behind, the one bad thing about cooking a big meal was the dishes that was left over. Rolling up her sleeves she got to work, scrubbing and washing the plates, and letting the pots soak. She jumped slightly when she felt something touch her arm. Looking over her shoulder she was surprised to see the one named Bifur in the kitchen.

"Can I help you Mr. Broadbeam?"

She watched with slight confusion as he shook his head, and then began to sign something with his hands. She looked at him a little sheepishly, "Sorry I don't know sign language."

Bifur frowned a little but smiled again and made a motion of drying a dish and Bilba realized what he wanted. "You want to help me with the dishes?"

Bifur nodded smiling again, Bilba couldn't help but smile at him and handed him a towel, "I'll wash you dry, sound good to you" Bifur hummed in agreement.

They worked in comfortable silence, the only sounds of dishes hitting each other broke the silence. It was enjoyable after so many nights spent in her own company to have people in her house breaking up her mundane routine.

The comfortable silence was broken when Gandalf entered the kitchen bearing Thorin's plate. "Ahh Bilba, Bifur we are about ready to discuss things, if you would come into the dining room we can get started."

Bilba snorted, "Not until I'm finished Gandalf, Mr. Broadbeam you can go I'm about finished."

Bifur grunted and fingers flashed at Gandalf, "Bifur says he will stay until you are finished and you may call him Bifur, Mr. Broadbeam is too formal for his taste."

Bilba chuckled a little bit, "Bifur it is, and you can call me Bilba." Bilba took a few minutes to finish washing everything and when the kitchen was back into the state it was dis-morning did she followed Bifur back into the dining room. Bilba choose to stand in the back as all of her company crowded around Thorin and Gandalf, watching as Gandalf pulled out a folder from his briefcase he had brought with him and handed it to Thorin. Thorin's brows knitted together as he accepted it and opened it reading the document that was within, the slight frown he had been wearing becoming more pronounced as his eyes skimmed the page.

"How did you come by this?" demanded Thorin laying the document down on top of the table looking at the older man.

Gandalf smiled softly, "It was found among your Fathers documents, and has recently come into my possession."

Balin was the first to ask what everybody was thinking, "What is it Thorin?"

"It's a written agreement," said Thorin as his eyes going back to the document on the table, drumming his fingers on top of it. "It seems Father created a lop hole when he put up the ranch as collateral to Smaug, we would have one chance to regain what he gambled away."

The Company broke out into talking and some were yelling to be heard. Bilba rubbed her temples feeling a headache building up. Finally having enough of it she slammed her hand against the table with a bang. "Will you all shut up and maybe you would get some answers!"

The group fell silent as Gandalf smiled at the woman. "Thank-you Bilba, now to answer all your questions. This document is 100% legal, I have been spoken to Smaug, he has agreed to honor this agreement and has set some conditions and one of them is why I called for you to meet here at Ms. Baggins home. Smaug terms state that you are to compete in the Middle Earth Circuit. By the end of the season if you have raised $500,000 and managed to get one of your bull riders in the World Finals in Las Vegas then he will met with you to discuss the rest of the terms."

"That's why we need a barrel rider" stated Oin, realizing what Gandalf had meant when he said that was the reason why they had met here. All eyes turned to Bilba as it dawned on them as well. She frowned at all the hopeful faces. Sending a glare at Gandalf she walked out of the dining room without a word into the living room. Scowling she walked to the fire place suddenly feeling quite cold and threw in a couple logs, building the flames up back up. She didn't turn when she heard footsteps behind her.

"I think you could use this my dear" came Gandalf's voice, turning she saw him holding out a cup of tea. She gently took the cup nodding her thanks. He waited patiently as she took a few sip, the flickering flames of the fire making her look much older than what she was. With a sigh she set the half empty cup on the mantle, she refused to look at him as she spoke.

"I can't do this Gandalf and you know that, my place is here. I can't just pack up and leave it; I'm a Baggins of Bag End. I've got responsibilities, I've got livestock and the ground needs to be worked for planting among a few other hundred things. I'm the owner of a working farm Gandalf, my life is here."

"No you are hiding from your life" said Gandalf gently, coming to stand next to her, his expression full of sadness as she meet his gaze for the first time. "Your parents never meant for you to isolate yourself on this farm Bilba"

Bilba looked into the flames, feeling the prickle of tears. "My parents never meant for a lot of things to happen Gandalf."

A look of sorrow filled Gandalf's face, "Bilba your Mothers accident wasn't your fault" he said softly. "And neither was your Fathers." Bilba flinched at these words but said nothing; taking another sip of tea she stubbornly ignored Gandalf for the moment. Gandalf sighed and decided to change the subject. "You still have Myrtle do you not?"

Bilba didn't say anything, but set down her cup back down. "I'll set up the guest rooms, you did plan on them to spend the night?" she asked. With Gandalf's nod she walked out of the room. She headed to make up the boys rooms first, stopping by the linen closet to grab an armful of sheets. Her parents had installed a bunk bed for her cousins and added a twin bed in Bilba's childhood room, and Bilba knew that this was a perfect place to put up the boys for the night. She hoped that the rest of the men didn't mind sharing a bed, or else she wouldn't have enough room, she would have to use pull one of the bed out of the sofa the way it was. She paused as she finished fixing the last bed as a haunting melody filled the air. Creeping back down the stairs she edged to the living room where the men had gathered. Thorin had taken her place against the mantle and as she watched he began to sing.

_Far Over, The Misty Mountains Cold_

_To dungeons deep to caverns old._

Bilba could only stand frozen in the doorway as the words washed over her, stirring something deep inside her. When the song ended she quietly left, missing the dark eyes that followed her as she all but ran outside

* * *

Hoped you liked! Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Bilba walked out to the barn, the song echoing in her head. It didn't matter what the lyrics had been, the longing for home and to reclaim what was lost was so strong. She sighed not knowing what to do. She opened the barn door and slipped in. The familiar smell of hay, horse, and manure filled the air. She walked past rows of empty stalls. Stalls that used to be full of horses when both her parents were alive, Belladonna sold many of the horses when Bungo died but there had always been three to four horses on the place. When Belladonna died Bilba had been determined to get rid of all of them, but had been unable to get rid of one.

"Hey girl" she whispered scratching the cheek of her horse Myrtle. Myrtle was the one horse Bilba couldn't get rid of, the last gift from her mom. Myrtle was a beautifully little mare, with a chestnut coat with a creamy mane and tail with a blaze running down her face. Myrtle was one of the best horses her grandpa Took had ever bred, with speed and brains. It had been a gift to Bilba to celebrate their return to the circuit, her and her Mothers, a year after her Father's death.

Bilba leaned her forehead against Myrtles, "What do you think girl, think we got one more circuit in us?" she whispered. Myrtle snorted before nuzzling Bilba's check as if agreeing with her.

Bilba turned as she heard the barn door behind her open and saw Balin entering the barn, he smiled gently at her as he came to stand next to her in front of Myrtle. "Are you alright Ms. Baggins? You seemed upset as you left the house."

She returned the smile, "It's nothing. That song you sang, it was very lovely, I've never heard anything like it."

Balin chuckled as he reached out and gave Myrtle a pat. "I would be surprised if you had, the song is old, it comes from the old country, based off a legend. The legend tells of a King that led a small group of followers and a burglar to reclaim a mountain from a dragon" explained Balin. "It has been passed through the family for generations; its name is The Song of the Lonely Mountain."

Myrtle leaned into Balin's touch and closed her eyes contently as he scratched her check. "This is a magnificent animal Ms. Baggins."

Bilba's smile grew, "Yes she is, her name is Myrtle, she is one of the finest mares my Grandfather has bred." They stood in silence for a moment both hesitant to speak, but Bilba need answers before she even thought of agreeing to do this, she wanted to know what this was all about. "Who is this Smaug?" she asked Balin, breaking the silence while turning to look at him. "What is this about? You all seem to think I would agree to do something without any type of explanation."

Balin frowned, and for a second Bilba thought she had offended him, he sighed and sat down on a bale of straw that Bilba had left in front of Myrtle's stall motioning for her to join him. "I would have thought Gandalf would have explained why we showed up here, but seeing as you didn't have any warning I guess I'm not surprised. But you are right; you need to know what exactly we are fighting for. Have you ever heard of Erebor?"

The name rang a bell for Bilba couldn't remember what exactly. "I've heard it mentioned but I'm not sure what it is."

Balin smiled, "Erebor was one of the most prominnate ranches west of the Mississippi, founded by Thorin's Great-Great Grandfather. It passed from father to son, it was known for having the finest stock in the area. People would come from miles to buy to stock, our horses and bulls having the best blood lines. Though the days of plenty were not to last, it started with Thror. He was haunted by the things he had seen, things he had done, you see he had fought in both WWII and Korea. As he got older the memories seemed to get worse, it didn't help when his son Thrain came back from Vietnam missing an eye. He began to drink, and drink heavily making rash decisions while he was drunk. That's when he first made contact with Smaug Sr. Before we knew what he had done; he had sold half of the land to Smaug. They were coming back from the bank when they got into a car crash, killing Thror and paralyzing Smaug. You could say a vendetta was formed on that day both Smaug Sr. and Smaug Jr. both blamed the Durin family for the accident. The family mourned for years, not realizing the spiral of destruction Thrain began to go through. Like Thror, Thrain turned to something to take his mind off of things, he began to gamble. He became addicted, he couldn't stop gambling. Not even after his children found out and begged him to get help. Only a few things seemed to matter to him, the ranch and gambling." Balin paused letting Bilba process the information before he continued.

"The Durin family has always been close, Ms. Baggins, and despite Thrain's addiction, every once in a while he became like his old self, doing things with his family. It was during one of these rare weeks that Thrain was himself, so they were all there when Thrain was killed. To this day we still do not know how it happened, Thrain was inspecting the bulls he had brought for the PBR Finals as he always did, afterwards the family was going to play some baseball. Thrain was caught unaware when a giant albino bull called Azog attacked him, goring him with his horns. Thorin had gone to check on his Father, and saw it happen. He raced for Thrain, with only an oaken baseball bat in his hand. Thorin yelled at Azog as he charged, drawing his attention away from Thrain. To this day I have never seen an animal so intent on killing, it charged at Thorin, leaving Thrain in the dirt to bleed out in mere minutes. Thorin used the bat to fend off Azog as he tried to gore Thorin as vets came running with tranq guns. Azog barely slowed down even with the drugs, it wasn't until Thorin landed a mighty blow upon Azog's head, snapping off his left horn. It dazed Azog enough that he was able to be subdued and the medics get to Thrain, though he was already dead."

Even though it had happened almost seven years the grief was still fresh in Balin's mind, telling Ms. Baggins about what happened caused Balin to remember every little detail of the incident. The way Thorin had pulled Thrain's body close to him ignoring his own injuries and cried as he rocked his father back and forth, looking more lost then a twenty-three year old should and it only got worse from that day. "With Thrain's death we learn to the extent that he had gambled, it was found out that he had gambled the deed of Erebor to Smaug Jr and there was nothing we could do to fight it. Smaug took over the ranch, kicking our family and any person loyal to the Durin's off of Erebor. They were replaced by men from Gundabarg, communally known as Orcs. All the money we had saved went into paying the 'debt' Thrain owed Smaug. We were homeless with little in our name. It was Thorin that wouldn't let us give up. He kept the family together, and for 6 years we have been saving, and with the help of our cousins at Ironhill ranch, we were able to purchase a piece of land that we have built into a thriving place Blue Mountain. We have begun to rebuild our name, but there is one thing that Smaug has that Thorin is determined to recover, the Durin legacy."

Bilba was intrigued, "What is the Durin legacy?"

Balin smiled, "A bull, the calf of Squaw Walk, whose sire was Artic Shadow, two of the greatest bucking bulls in history. Thror and Thrain spent a fortune in procuring the finest cows to mate with these bulls and then a small fortune in stud fees to the owners who owned them. Their result, Arkenstone, he was their greatest achievement. Arkenstone has the blood of over four major world champion bulls running through his veins. Thorin helped bring him into this world, and helped raise him. He was also lost to us when Smaug took over. For the past two years Smaug has had Arkenstone in the circuits, and he has been only been successfully ridden three times, one of them being Thorin. Every unsuccessful ride makes Arkenstone more valuable in both his worth and in stud fees. The Middle Earth circuit is one of the bigger paydays for the rodeo crowd. But there is a drawback; the Middle Earth circuit is about teams, not an individual score. The teams must have at least participates in a least 5 categories. Dori is our bulldoger, his brother Nori is a calf roper. Gloin is the bronc rider, his brother Oin is our medic. My brother Dwalin, Bifur, and Thorin are our teams bullriders."

Bilba forehead creased, "What about Bofur and Bombur?" she asked.

"They are a part of the rodeo but do not compete like myself. Bofur is a bull fighter, while Bombur is a gate man. Fili, Kili, and Ori are training to one day join with us but for now are too young to compete. So you can see why you are needed Ms. Baggins. Without you we will be one person short and unable to meet the requirements. We are at a disadvantage, we cannot afford to waste more time searching for someone else, the World Finals is only seven months away, Dwalin, Bifur, and Thorin need to start competing now to even have a chance at qualifying, not to mention we have to raise the half a million dollars. I don't mean to pressure you lass, but now you know what we are fighting for, Gandalf told us you were the best barrel rider he knew, and I have found that Gandalf is rarely ever wrong." Standing up he gave Myrtle one last pat as he pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Bilba. "Here is the contract if you decide to join us; it outlines what is to be expected."

Bilba took the contract and watched as Balin walked out of the barn leaving her alone to think of what she should do.

Thorin stared out the houses windows where the girl had disappeared into the barn. He felt a scowl settle on his face. He didn't want this woman on this team, she was soft she didn't know hardship like his kin. She didn't know what it was like to have to your world turned upside down, and your friends to turn their back on you. He barely noticed Gandalf beside him until he cleared his throat.

"You are having doubts on my choice of Bilba Baggins?"

Thorin nodded, "She looks more like a grocer then a barrel rider. If she and her horse is as good as you say why doesn't she compete in a circuit by herself. We could find a different way and forget this foolishness."

Gandalf frowned down at Thorin before pulling out his pipe and lighting it. "The Middle Earth Circuit is an exclusive circuit as you know Thorin, you can't compete unless you find another barrel rider. Thorin I know this is a difficult change, but no one can replace Dis, and I'm not asking you to. Ms. Baggins comes from a long line of champions. Her mother Belladonna was a world champion, and the Took family breeds the best barrel horses this side of the Mississippi" explained Gandalf puffing on his pipe.

Thorin flinched at the mention of his sister's name. Her life had been cut to short by a careless man, running her down as she crossed the street, leaving her two boys orphaned leaving it up to Thorin and Frerin to look after them. Though he hadn't seen Frerin in two years, he couldn't deal with the pain of losing another family member and fled from the ones that he still had. He frowned as he watched as Balin followed the girl into the barn, he wondered if he would try to convince this girl to join them or would she stay on her farm with her books and doilies. He nodded his head at Gandalf and turned his back at the older man and headed to the room that had picked out. They would see in the morning if this so called barrel rider would be joining them.

Gandalf watched Thorin walk away, knowing he had struck a nerve by bringing up Dis, like Thorin she had been born on the back of horse and found joy in competing in the rodeo. He blew out a smoke ring, he prayed that he made the right decision in bringing the Company to Bilba's door, for both the Company's sake and Bilba's.

-=-s-=

Yeah the gold sickness has been turned into addiction of one form or another.  
Hope you liked, thanks for reading. Here's a picture of what Myrtle looks like.  
photos/jesuscm/4669142452/

And a nod to Miriel Tolkien for being the only one to catch the little joke of Bilba being a barrel rider.


	5. Chapter 5

Bilba sat in the barn for a while longer thinking of all the things Balin had told her. Could she find the courage to help these people who have lost so much and now had a chance to regain a part of their lives that was long thought lost? She couldn't help but think about what it would be like if someone took the farm and suddenly she had a chance to regain it wouldn't she do everything in her power to achieve this? The answer was yes, she would do anything.

She looked at the contract in her hand, before taking a deep breath and opening it. Reading over the terms, gas, feed, and any mechanical problems would be paid out of the Company's budget as well as any hospital expense that included the following; gorging, trampling, and broken limbs, as well as funeral expenses if the worst would happen. Bilba would also be receiving a percentage of any prize money won during a competition. Bilba's eye it was a fair contract, though she wished she had time to consult her Grandpa over it, but she would settle with talking to Gandalf before she signed it.

Sighing she stood from the hay bale and stuffed the contract into her pocket before giving one last pat to Myrtle headed into the tack room. She could hear her Mother's voice in her ear, telling her what she needed to pack much like she did so long ago. In her trunk she packed curly combs and brushes, saddle blankets, halters, bridals, reins, leads, hoof picks, extra horse shoes, and bits along with saddle soap and horse shampoo. Hefting the heavy trunk, she made her way to the far side of the barn, elbowing her way through the door she smiled at the sight of her parent's horse trailer. It was 32 feet long, and was like a mini house inside having a kitchen area, a tiny living room, and a bathroom while also having space to hold up to three horses. Opening the back the carefully set her trunk to the side, glad that she had kept the trailer clean. Checking her watch, Bilba groaned at the sight of 11:30 looking back at her, she realized that she would have a long night, the Company was leaving in the morning and she still had to pack, sighing she continued to pack Myrtle's essentials, climbing into the hayloft she tossed down bales of hay and straw and loading them in the back of the trailer. Finally she loaded a supply of oats, corn, along with supply of minerals and salt.

Once that was done she spent the next half hour hauling away the stuff she had piled up in front of the trailer moving it to other parts of the barn until it was clear. Wiping her hands on her filthy jeans she headed towards the house, wanting nothing but to take a shower and go to bed, but she wasn't finished. Slipping quietly into her house she made her way upstairs into her bedroom, though she doubted anyone would have heard her. A chorus of snores sounded from her quest bedrooms, filling her normally quite house with sound.

But before she went to pack she slipped into his bathroom and stripped out of her dirty clothes and hopped into the shower, letting the warm water wash away the dirt and sweat. After she was done, she retreated into her room and pulled out her trunk from her closet and began to pack all the essentials. Chances were that it would be awhile before she would be able to come back home so she packed everything she thought she would need, making sure to include a few books and some hankerchiefs. When Bilba was positive she had everything she needed packed, she glanced at the clock groaning when she saw that it was past two o'clock. Yawning she crawled under the covers, knowing that the morning would come all too soon.

_*Beep, Beep, Beep*_

Bilba groaned, her hand shooting out to hit the off button with her eyes still glued together with sleep. For a moment she wondered why she was so tired before she remembered the previous day. Peeling her eyes open she looked out her bedroom window, eyes confirming that there was a variety of trucks with a few trailers in her driveway that wasn't hers. She tumbled out of bed, putting on fresh cloths before heading downstairs. Though it wasn't said by Balin, but it was implied that they would be leaving early. She hoped she would be able to talk to Hamfast face to face before they left instead of having to call him and explain what she was doing. She made sure to use the big coffee pot when she prepared her morning coffee instead of her usual two cup machine, making a note to pack her small pot before she left. Before going out to do chores, she made sure to pull a couple packages of bacon out of the freezer already deciding on what she would make for breakfast. She slipped out of the house, not noticing the three shadows that crept out behind her.

Fili, Kili, and Ori had heard Bilba walk past their room and had gotten up to investigate what she was up to. Though the stealth ended when Kili and Ori saw the cats and instantly went running around trying to catch the fluffs of fur. Bilba who had just come out of the feed room smiled at the sight of Kili running after a black kitten, while Ori sat on the ground cuddling a calico. Fili was hissing at the two to stop it, but it was no use the other two boys were content in ignoring the older boy. Bilba leaned against the barn door chuckling at the sight.

"What are you boys doing up this early?" she asked as crouched down to pet the kitten in Ori's arms, smiling as the kitten nuzzled into her fingers.

"We wanted to see what you were doing" answered Fili, grabbing Kili as he ran past. "And everybody else is still asleep."

"Well I'm just doing my chores, feed my kitties here, and then Myrtle, feed the calves and chickens, and then check to see if they laid any eggs. Though I doubt it will be very exciting" she said lightly as she stood up to grab the buckets. Not surprised when Kili was immediately grabbed her hand.

"Can we help, huh, please" he asked excitedly.

Bilba smiled and headed out with the three boys trailing behind her like ducklings, opening the gates when she needed it and carrying the empty buckets when she emptied them. She made sure that they stayed on the right side of the fence when she feed the calves, not allowing them to follow her. She also allowed them to pick up the eggs, which they enthusiastically acting like it was an Easter egg hunt.

Ori was elected to be the one to carry them back to the house, since Fili and Kili kept on bumping each other with their shoulders. Bilba took them back once they were all in the kitchen.

"So what do you guys want for breakfast? I'm going to make bacon and scrambled eggs for sure, but is there anything else that you boys would want, French toast, berry scones, or chocolate chip pancakes?"

"Chocolate Chip Pancakes!" the three boys chorused. Pulling a trio of chairs at the counter, she let the boys help mix the batter for the pancakes as she started the bacon and eggs while she sipped her first cup of coffee.

By the time she was finished with the food and had plates settled down in front of the boys, the first of the men came stumbling in tempted by the smell of fresh brewed coffee and bacon. A few grabbed a piece of bacon before heading out to take care of their own stock in the trailers outside. Unlike last night, Thorin wasn't the last to the table, but was one of the first to arrive. Bilba had felt his eyes on her all during breakfast, taking note of her every move, his face an unreadable mask that only broke when his nephews filled him in on what they did with Bilba, helping her with the chores. Bilba took her chance during one of these moments when his glare wasn't on her to grab Gandalf by the arm and drag him out of the room.

Balin just shook his head as he stirred some cream into his cup, "Thorin, it is not helping to convince the girl when all you do is glare at her. Especially when she's gone out of her way to accommodate us, she didn't have to put us up for the night or get up to fix us breakfast. Or even entertain the boys like she did."

Thorin just scowled at Balin, "I didn't ask her to do any of it, and if she is so intimidated then maybe she shouldn't come. I'm sure we can convince Dain to let us recruit one of his people."

Balin sighed; they had had this conversation many many times. "Lad, we have been over this. Dain thinks this is a foolish endeavor. Refused his help when you first were approached by Gandalf, we can't waste any more time on him. We have to trust that Gandalf was right in bringing us here."

Thorin refused to answer, instead taking his plate to the kitchen and setting it into the sink before heading towards the living room, looking for Gandalf.

"-dalf, I have some questions about this contract, many if it is a good deal for me to sign. I would consult Grandfather but I have a feeling that he wouldn't approve of me going." Thorin paused when he heard Ms. Baggins voice coming from the living room. He silently went to stand beside the doorframe so he could hear, but not be seen.

"Oh course my dear" came Gandalf's reply. A rustling of paper and then Thorin heard Gandalf mumbling his way through the contract. There was another rustle before Gandalf spoke again. "It seems like a fair contract Bilba. The Company is fair, I have read contracts that don't offer half as much as this. It's a good deal."

Bilba sighed, "Hamfast should be here in a few minutes, and I need to get my trunk out to the truck as load Myrtle. If you would give this to whomever needs this."

Before Thorin could move from the doorway Bilba walked past, looking surprised to see him but she didn't say anything as she headed upstairs. Thorin just hoped that it didn't take all day for this girl to pack, they would be lucky to get out of here before the day was over with. He walked into the living room to see Gandalf on the couch, the contract in his hand.

"Ah Thorin, good news, Bilba has agreed to join us on your noble quest" he said standing up with the contract in hand. "I want you to remember that Bilba didn't have to agree to come Thorin" his face was serious.

Thorin wanted to throw his hands up in the air and scream at the man, every way he turned Baggins was being forced onto him and then he was also being told that she didn't have to come. He curved the urge to growl, if Gandalf believed he would hold her hand and pat her on the head and tell her it was okay if she cost them a win then he was mistaken. He was startled out of his thoughts by the ringing of the doorbell.

"I got it" came the woman's voice and Thorin turned to see her walking down the steps with a large trunk hefted on her shoulder. "It's probably just Hamfast."

Setting the trunk next to the door, Bilba opened up the door to her neighbor on the other side looking confused and a little wary. "Ah Hamfast, please come in I have some things to talk about. Would you like a cup of coffee?"

"Sure Bilba, coffee sounds great" said Hamfast following Bilba into the kitchen, taking in the strange men that filled it. Bilba didn't spare them a second glance just threading through them to the cabinet to grab another cup and filling it with coffee. Sitting at the island Bilba told him what she was planning.

"So Hamfast, if you would just keep an eye on the place and make sure the animals are taken care of I'd be entirely grateful. You remember the last time Lobelia found out that I was gone for a week, she practically started to move in and then she had the audacity to try to take my Mother's china."

Hamfast chuckled, "Don't worry, me and Bell will keep her off the place, and well keep an eye on the place."

Bilba smiled, "Thank-you Ham."

Hamfast downed the rest of his coffee, "Yes, let's get you loaded up, those boys seem eager to get on the road. Bilba grinned and set both cups into the sink and went back to the hallway and grabbing the trunk before Hamfast could. She walked towards the barn as Ham went for the truck.

"You need any help there lass?" asked the one called Bofur as he fell into step with Bilba.

"If you could get the door Mr. Broadbeam, so that Ham can get the trailer hooked up, it looks like Mr. Durin is impatient to leave."

"Bofur please, and don't worry about Thorin he will warm up eventually."

"I'm getting the vibe that he doesn't want me to join you guys" Bilba countered pausing as Bofur opened the sliding doors to reveal the trailer. Nodding her thanks she opened the door and slid in the trunk before turning to see the truck backing up towards them.

"These past few years have been a little hard on him Ms. Baggins. He's got a good heart; he just tries to bury it around anyone that isn't named Fili or Kili."

"Bilba" replied Bilba absentmindedly as she began hooking the trailer to the truck. "And it's fine Bofur."

"Anytime Bilba, well I better get back to Bifur and Bombur, you might be right Thorin is itchin to go. Oh and if you got a CB in that truck we are all on channel 23."

Bilba made one last time into the house, heading straight for the front closet. Reaching into the corner she pulled out her Daddy's shotgun and a box of shells. It was better to be safe than sorry, grabbing her camouflage jacket she wrapped the gun in it so not to alert the Company to what she grabbed. While also in the house she lastly grabbed her coffee pot and her bags of groceries that she was taking with her.

Looking around one last time she said good-bye to her house, it would probably be a few months before she would set foot in it again. With a final nod she locked the door and headed towards the truck, ready for this adventure to start.


	6. Chapter 6

Bilba took a deep breath; this was her first competition since her mother died close to five years ago, the Company hadn't traveled far, Bree was only a two hour drive from her house yet it felt so far away. She was glad it was just a small local rodeo, lasting only two nights. It would help her ease her way back into the rhythm of competing, she had been so nervous that she had stayed in her trailer for as long as possible before getting Myrtle out to get ready as a result she had missed many of the Company's events. She glanced at the stands, were Fili, Kili, and Ori were waving at her smiling under the watchful eye of Balin. She tried to ignore the prickling feeling of Thorin Durin's stare on her as he stood by Dwalin and Bifur as they talked to the other competitors. A lot of the Company had been giving her the cold shoulder, though it might not be on purpose. She was the outsider, she didn't belong and until she proved herself Bilba knew that she wouldn't be able to overcome that gap and would continue to be the lone man out.

Bilba shifted on her saddle, she felt strange in her rodeo cloths, her western jeans and golden long sleeve western shirt with a tan hat and cowboy boots. She opted for a plain belt, instead of a Rhine stone one, with a medium size belt buckle she had won when she used to compete. She nervously petted Myrtle underneath her, ignoring everybody around her. Myrtle bobbed her head, the one sign that she was ready to go. Otherwise she stood perfectly still. The other riders around her where focusing on trying to restrain their mounts rearing to go. She could hear he Mother's voice in her ear telling her that most barrel horses were bred for speed not brains.

"Bilba!" came an excited voice to her left. She turned to see her cousin Esmeralda Took on her gelding Bullet. "It is you!" she said excitedly, "Bilba Baggins, never would have thought I would see the day that you would step back onto a circuit, who you riding for?"

Bilba couldn't help but grin at her cousin, "First off, it's nice to see you to Essy, second I was basically coerced into doing this by Gandalf, and thirdly I'm riding for the Company."

Esmeralda eyes widened, "The Company! I can't believe your riding for them, they have some of the cutest members, I would ask how you managed to get on their team, but Gandalf explains everything."

Bilba nodded about to ask her who all was there from the Took side when the announcers voice cut her off.

"Next for barrels Esmeralda Took"

Essy smiled at Bilba, "See you in forty seconds cuz."

Bilba just smiled as she watched her cousin race the barrels, making a good run, not knocking over any barrels, timing in at 30 seconds. Essy smiled as she halted Bullet beside Bilba, "Not my best run, but it will do. I didn't expect to win this one anyway, not with you and Myrtle competing."

Bilba frowned, "Don't say that Essy, I haven't competed in years." Essy just smirked at her.

"Not competed sure, but I've seen those barrels at the farm, you have been keeping your skills sharp and Myrtles to."

Bilba chose to say nothing but stared straight ahead, even as Essy tittered beside her.

"Next for the barrels is Bilba Baggins" came the announcer's voice. Bilba gulped before she smiled at Essy.

"Wish me luck" she called as she cantered into the arena. Myrtle was calm as she entered the arena. Bilba cleared her mind as she set Myrtle up; with a deep breath she wheeled Myrtle around and set off. The first barrel came quick, Bilba made split second calculations turning Myrtle at the precise moment making her way around the barrel with precision. With a burst of speed she raced Myrtle to the second barrel. It happened in a split second, she was turning Myrtle when from the corner of her eye she saw a dog charge the fence. Her hands jerked in fear causing Myrtle to crash into the barrel, Bilba fumbled for the reins directing her to the third barrel. Her hands trembled as she rounded the third barrel, again making a mistake as she clipped it and made it fall. Bilba could feel tears well up in her eyes as she directed Myrtle to the finish, cantering past the electric eyes and out of the arena. Bilba dismounted off of Myrtle as quick as she could, breathing hard, tears threatening to fall down her face. Memories of that day flooding back.

_The sound of the crowd disappeared from around her as Bilba stood frozen by the side of the arena, looking at the unmoving body of her Mother. The only thing that Bilba could hear was the echoing of a dogs bark._

_She barely remembered climbing in the arena but suddenly she was at her Mother's side begging for her to be okay as she dropped to her knees looking into her Mother's sightless eyes. _

"What the hell was that!" demanded a voice breaking her out of the memories. Bilba turned to see Thorin marching towards her, flanked by Dwalin. He didn't stop until he was in her face yelling at her. "You weren't even trying out there! Not only did you knock down two barrels but you cantered back, you didn't even try to make up lost time. You quit before you even got started!"

This wasn't helping Bilba as she continued to breathe harder trying to catch back her breath. Suddenly Thorin was pushed back and strong arms were wrapped around her.

"Back off you overgrown man child" came the familiar voice of Essy. Bilba looked up to see her grandfather, the Old Took, looking down at her. Seeing him made something in her crumble as she buried her head into his chest, taking great shuddering breaths.

"It's alright lass, come on calm down" he murmured into her ear, stroking her back soothingly. Essy continued to scream at Thorin in front of her.

"Can't you see she's having a panic attack and you screaming at her is not helping anything!" she demanded. By this time most of the Company had gathered around the group along with the rest of the Took band.

Thorin sneered, "If she can't even handle riding a horse without panicking then maybe yelling at her will do her some good."

"If you think yelling at someone will get them to perform better, you have a lot to learn laddie" said Gerontius. "So you better watch your tone when speaking to Bilba Mr. Durin."

"Who are you!" demanded Thorin, "What right do you have to say anything on how I run this team, and how I treat my members!" he demanded to the older man. Gerontius stilled before turning to his wife that had come up beside him.

"Admanta take Bilba back to our trailer, while I have a talk to these gentlemen" said Gerontius gently letting go of Bilba, he turned to his son. "Adalgrim take Myrtle back to Bilba's trailer, see that she's taken care of."

The group of men and women that had followed this Gerontius all took a step forward, expressions ranging from angry to furious as Bilba and Myrtle was led away. But the scariest was of the old man in the front. With slow menacing steps he made his way until he was chest to chest with Thorin, and Thorin hated that the man was taller than him and was looking down at him.

"I am Gerontius Took and though I may not have the right to say anything on how you run your team, Durin. I do have a say on how you treat that girl. She is my granddaughter, and you will respect her, and it is clear you don't understand how hard it was for her to even step foot in the ring. You obviously know nothing of her past-"

"Now Gerontius" called Gandalf, as he jogged to the group, interrupting the Old Took. This only had Gerontius focusing his anger on Gandalf.

"Don't, now Gerontius me Gandalf. You have no excuse to recruit Bilba into joining this man's team, unlike him you have an idea why Bilba doesn't compete anymore. Fact is, you were there the night Belladonna died. I know how you connive to get your way, and I know you probably somehow pressured Bilba into joining this team and don't deny it!"

Gandalf pressed his lips together, "It was for her own good Gerontius, she needed to get off the farm."

Gerontius fumed, "That wasn't for you to decide, you are not her family so why do you insist on meddling in her life. Haven't you done enough! If anyone is to blame for Belladonna's death it is you!"

Gandalf flinched away as if Gerontius had struck him. His eyes wouldn't meet the older mans, instead he looked to the ground. The Company stayed silent during this exchange, it was obvious that there was more to their barrel rider then they knew about.

"Gerontius I am sorry about Belladonna, I never meant for anything to happen to her."

Gerontius eyes flashed with pain and sadness before going back to angry he turned to Thorin again. "If you hurt my granddaughter Mr. Durin, it will be the last thing you do. The Took clan protects our own, and I can guarantee you that no one would find the body. Am I understood? Because boy, I don't give ideal warnings or second chances."

Thorin glared at the older man, but gave a curt nod. Gerontius turned without a further ado, and walked away, the rest of the clan following. The woman that had yelled at him first was the last to leave, glaring at Thorin all the way.

Dwalin was the first to whistle as the last members of the group left. "That was interesting" he deadpanned, this sent off a nervous chuckle through the group.

"I think he was serious about the body" said Bofur, glancing sideway at Thorin. Gandalf managed a tired smile at Bofur.

"Indeed Bofur, it is a well-known fact amongst the Tooks that Gerontius's grandfather and his father to a certain extent were leaders of one of the largest mafia organizations in the Mid-West, the Hobbits. Though in the past fifty years the group has all disappeared I would take Gerontius's word to heart"

Thorin growled, before turning away. He had to focus, because of that disastrous run Dwalin, Bifur, and he had to pull off better scores just so that it evened out that they weren't dead last. He snorted, asset to the team his ass, that little fool would cost him the whole circuit and his families chance on redeeming their legacy. He glared at Gandalf, "Tonight, you will explain to me what the heck is her problem or I will kick her off this team, contract be damned."

Gandalf looked conflicted, "Thorin that is not my story to tell."

"I don't give a dam, I have a right to know what is wrong with the burden you saddled me with!" sneered Thorin, "It was you who insisted it was her, so it will be you that tells us the reason she can't handle going around three Mahal damned barrels without having a bloody panic attack!"

Gandalf glared at Thorin and it looked to the Company that the older man would punch Thorin before he deflated and just nodded. Thorin grunted and turned away not noticing some of the glares aimed at him from a few members of the Company as they glanced back to where Bilba was led away to. Bifur was one of the ones that thought Thorin had overstepped himself. If it had been Dis that had happened to, Thorin would be the one to hug her and murmur renaissances, but Dis was gone and Thorin couldn't move past the fact and it was unfair to be so against Bilba just because she was taken the position Dis had left behind. Bilba deserved a chance, Gandalf wouldn't have brought them to her unless he thought it would be the best chance they had. Bifur shook his head and headed back to the chutes, it would be time for his event in no time.


End file.
